


Tal para cuál

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anger Management, Blood and Injury, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Mind Control
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Semi-AU] Lelouch no recuerda que fue Zero y Suzaku no lo olvida. Lelouch asesinó a Euphemia y Suzaku no pudo evitarlo. Lelouch lo ama y Suzaku es obligado por el Emperador a vivir con él para vigilarlo… aunque sea una tortura para ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal para cuál

Suzaku entró al cuarto de baño con pasos trémulos y encendió las luces presionando el interruptor de la pared con el codo, pues no quería ensuciarlo con la sangre que embadurnaba sus manos. El destello blanquecino de la mampara en el techo lo cegó durante un instante, pero sus ojos cansados se acostumbraron pronto a la luz, por lo que pudo andar sin problemas hacía el lavamanos.

Sujetó la pastilla de jabón con los dedos, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y la restregó sobre la piel herida después de abrir el grifo de agua fría. La sangre se desprendió de su cuerpo como si fuera pintura, manchando la fina porcelana del lavabo para después escurrirse por el desagüe.

Escuchó un suspiro a su espalda y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el reflejo de Lelouch proyectado en el elegante espejo que tenía delante. Recargado en el marco de la puerta abierta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y unos cuantos mechones de cabello dispersos sobre la frente, lucía hermoso, enfundado en su bata de seda blanca.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué le ocurrió al espejo de tu habitación? —preguntó con los ojos entornados—. Escuché un estruendo y fui a revisar si estabas bien. Encontré cristales rotos cubriendo el suelo y manchas de sangre en la alfombra. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, aprensivo, observando el lavabo—, ¿necesitas que llame a un médico?

Suzaku sonrió ante la preocupación encarnada en la pregunta.

—Fue un accidente. Pero no te preocupes, yo pagaré los destrozos —dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa mientras dejaba la barra de jabón, ahora roja, sobre el platillo de metal dispuesto para ella a un costado del lavabo—. En cuanto a esto… sólo necesitaré unas cuantas gasas y vendas —explicó, levantando la mano derecha para mostrársela a Lelouch, cuyo rostro se descompuso un instante al contemplar las masas de piel sanguinolentas que pendían de la mano de Suzaku.

—V-voy por el botiquín —dijo, apartando la vista de la herida y escabulléndose por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Suzaku bufó y siguió con su trabajo. Tenía pequeños trozos de espejo pegados a la piel. Intentó retirarlos con los dedos, pero el dolor fue demasiado, así que desistió. Lelouch dijo que iría por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, ahí, seguro tendría un par de pinzas. Podría usarlas para retirar el cristal sin lastimarse más.

Exhausto, buscó en el cajón del mueble vecino una toalla para manos y la tomó con delicadeza, valiéndose de las uñas.

La expresión de Lelouch al ver la sangre le había encantado. Si tan sólo el maldito recordara toda la que había derramado en el pasado, todo aquello sería cien veces más divertido… Sonriendo, se sentó en el borde de la bañera de cerámica mientras esperaba.

Lelouch regresó antes de lo que había imaginado. Pálido como una hoja, se acercó a él, llevando en brazos una pequeña maleta roja. Observó a Suzaku de reojo durante un segundo y, después, acercó una silla, en la que colocó la bolsa.

—¿Puedo revisarte? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. De inmediato, Suzaku le tendió las manos empapadas. Lelouch tragó saliva—. ¿Cómo demonios te hiciste esto? —preguntó, tembloroso, mientras tomaba la toalla que el militar tenía en el regazo, para eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad en sus manos.

—Rompí el espejo. Por accidente.

—¿Por qué suenas tan divertido?

—Estás pálido.

—Suzaku, entré a la habitación que estabas ocupandoy encontré el suelo lleno de sangre. Vine a buscarte y te hallé lesionado. ¿Debería sonrojarme? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados—. Últimamente has tenido muchos problemas en tu trabajo y aquí no duermes muy bien. Para ser sincero, te escucho durante la noche, caminando por la habitación de un lado a otro como un desquiciado.

—¿Cómo un desquiciado? —preguntó Suzaku, sonriendo.

—Discúlpame si la palabra te ofende, pero…

—No, no… me sienta bien, porque así es como me siento —confesó, sabiendo que era un error ser demasiado sincero, pero sin poder evitarlo. Llevaba un año entero mintiéndole a Lelouch, diciéndole que lo quería y acostándose con él… un poco de sinceridad no lo mataría, ¿o sí?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada seca.

El joven de cabello negro se aclaró la garganta, mientras terminaba de secar la humedad en las heridas de su acompañante, y rebuscó en el botiquín unas cuantas gasas y vendas, además del desinfectante.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si tienes problemas, Suzaku —le dijo mientras aplicaba una fina gasa de hilo sobre la herida de su mano derecha, procurando no tocar demasiado. Había tantos pliegues de piel fuera de su lugar, que estuvo a punto de echar fuera su cena, pero logró contenerse.

—Dudo que comprendas mi malestar, Lelouch.

—Puedo intentar —masculló el aludido, molesto al ver menospreciada su inteligencia.

—Para empezar…

Mi mejor amigo resultó ser un asesino.

—Muchas cosas en mi trabajo han cambiado.

—Es natural, Suzaku, ahora eres el Knight of Seven. Estás bajo las órdenes directas del Emperador…

Sí y él me ha ordenado vigilarte y asesinarte si descubro que tu memoria ha vuelto…

—Sí. Mis últimas misiones han sido un tanto incómodas, ¿sabes?

Porque ahora vivo con el hombre que mató a la mujer que amo y tengo que fingir que lo deseo, que lo quiero… que me enloquece con cada respiro cuando, realmente, lo aborrezco con cada célula de mi cuerpo…

—Lo he notado —respondió Lelouch, vendándole una mano con verdadera delicadeza—. ¿Es por eso que estás tan inquieto en las noches? Sé que no duermes bien…

—Ah, lo notaste.

—Me fue imposible no hacerlo, ya que ocupas la recámara justo al lado de la mía —comentó, sonriendo un poco—. Hoy te sentí un tanto… disperso. Molesto, diría yo.

—Un poco —dijo.

—¿Fue por algo que yo hice?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ah, qué bien —sonrió con dulzura.

Suzaku se mordió el labio inferior, enfurecido. Sí, estaba molesto porque ese día era el aniversario de la Masacre. Ese era el día del aniversario de la muerte de Euphemia a manos de Zero. Y Lelouch había preparado una cena maravillosa para recibirlo después de un largo día de trabajo, como si fueran una pareja feliz que no tiene nada que lamentar, lo había obligado a sentarse a la mesa y a disfrutar del nefasto banquete como si en verdad tuvieran algo que festejar.

Suzaku se sentía tan asqueroso después de soportar todo aquello… Durante un segundo, deseó quitárselo de encima. Impedir que lo tocara. Escupirle al menos. Pero contuvo sus ansias y las escondió tras una mueca de dolor fingida cuando Lelouch vendó su mano izquierda.

—¿Por eso rompiste el espejo? —preguntó el joven de ojos violetas inocentemente.

—Sí —respondió Suzaku, iracundo.

Lelouch rió.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a terminar con todo ese estrés? —Preguntó, acercándose más mientras colocaba los broches de la venda, rozando la mejilla de Suzaku con sus labios—. Ya que la tuya es un estropicio total, puedes venir a mi recámara a pasar la noche. Sólo a dormir, ya que estás herido. Te prometo que no haré travesuras —dijo, sonriendo con perversidad.

Suzaku sintió el estómago revuelto conforme Lelouch le acariciaba el cuello con los dedos.

—De acuerdo —siseó, irascible, mientras Lelouch le besaba el cabello y salía de la habitación con paso ligero, agitando los bajos de su bata de seda sobre los azulejos pálidos.

Suzaku lo odió con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, como había hecho en el instante en que rompió el dichoso espejo al rememorar la muerte de Euphemia. El infame disparo. La sangre. Las últimas palabras de su princesa. Tuvo ganas de estrellar su puño vendado contra el espejo del baño ésta vez. Contra las botellas de perfume y esencias que reposaban en la repisa de la bañera. Contra la maldita sonrisa de Lelouch…

Pero él era todavía más despreciable por seguir con aquella farsa. Por decirle que lo amaba. Por permitirle permanecer cerca. Sabía que, a estas alturas, él había dicho una cantidad de mentiras equitativa a la de Lelouch. Y ahora que el príncipe de Britannia no tenía memorias de sus tiempos como Zero y lo amaba, Suzaku no podía evitar sentirse culpable…

¿Podría algún día perdonar a Lelouch? ¿Él recuperaría sus recuerdos? ¿Volvería a ser Zero? ¿Qué haría Suzaku entonces? ¿Sería capaz de asesinarlo como el Emperador le había ordenado, pasando por encima de todo lo que habían vivido en el pasado… en el presente?

Respirando profundo, observó las vendas en su mano, percatándose del cuidado con el que estaban enrolladas en su magullada piel. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al levantarse para ir al encuentro de Lelouch.

Sí, sí podría. Podría acabar con él.

* * *

 

Lelouch se sentó en el borde de la cama y deshizo el nudo de su bata, abriéndola un poco en el pecho. Suspirando, se aseguró de que las mantas no estuvieran demasiado enredadas, y ahuecó las almohadas con suaves golpes de las manos.

Se recostó en el colchón y sonrió, esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Durante un instante, fue incapaz de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón…

Suzaku, el traidor que lo había vendido al Emperador, iba a reposar en su lecho esa noche llena de fantasmas. Iba a hacerle compañía a pesar de que el amor que sentía por Euphemia aún navegara en su cuerpo. Se sentía casi traicionado por eso, pero, por el momento, no le dio importancia. Necesitaba su cercanía por encima de todas las cosas… más que nunca durante esa noche de insomnio y dolor.

Sabía que Suzaku también estaba sufriendo… una prueba de ello era su accidente momentos atrás, pero también estaba al tanto de su constante vigilancia, de su intolerancia y desprecio. De su sospecha. Lelouch sabía… que en el fondo, Suzaku estaba al tanto de que él era Zero de nuevo, pero se había propuesto no ser el que tirara la careta primero.

Quería averiguar qué tan lejos podían llegar.


End file.
